Friction
by IndieAlice
Summary: It always started with a simple request. A request that would turn into something more once hands were pinned to the wall... Marluxia x Axel, lemon, yaoi Oneshot


**"Friction"  
**

It always started with a simple request. Nothing more than a summons up to his room, a request, a voice beckoning him to come in so they could further discuss that which didn't need to be said. Axel knew what would happen if he went. He knew that in the end, it would come down to the door shutting behind him as he strolled into the white walled trap. His emerald eyes always raised, lips always adorning a know-it-all smile while hands laid limply at his sides. A small flicker of flames amid a vast forest.

It never caught him off guard when the light mahogany haired man would appear to his side, setting down a book that rambled on about medical finds in plants or of deathtraps from the Renaissance. He would only glance at the other, uncaring and indifferent before he looked around the prison that held the Graceful Assassin.

Jars holding plants of remarkable beauty…books sprawled out here and there with splashes of light pastel colored flowers against bleached walls. He never cared too much for nature, but seeing some remote traces of colors always brought up a comment or two.

"Still nurturing those gardening skills?"

Marluxia glanced to the flowers lazily, frowning before looking back at the red head. For knowing what was awaiting him, number VIII was always too laidback to be considered sane. Marluxia reached out a hand, running it through vibrant red locks before stepping closer towards the nobody. The hand cupped the side of Axel's face gently at first before fingers began to grip into pale skin.

Axel's eyes wavered slightly, but stayed heavenward as he murmured, "Can't you fuck somebody else today?"

Eyes narrowed as the fire's hand came up to ward off the presence of spring. A glint of embers sparking from the man's green eyes glazed with impatience. It was always just a game to Marluxia. A sick twisted game where he tried to toy with the only trace of broken feeling they possessed. A memory of what being human was like and how to manipulate those urges and needs.

His hand trailed down, catching Axel's coat zipper as if by 'accident', A slight smirk gracing the elder's lips as he moved forward, advancing over the redhead. Axel's frown deepened as the silence was consumed.

_Ziiiiiiiiiiip._

Fire's last breath, nature's tenure.

Axel raised both hands, gloved skin pushing back on Marluxia's chest. The other Nobody raised a brow, "Are you suddenly fearing that your virtue is in danger?" He smiled cockily.

"I have other things I need to get done." His hands pressed more firmly against the older's chest.

"You're a horrible liar."

It always began with a slow introduction.

A tangle of few words caught between aching tension begging to be relieved through necessary force.

Axel knew what he was in for from the start. Although, the touches were distinctly more fierce this time. The anger more noticeable when Marluxia threw him against the wall and gripped his wrists until there was no circulation. His eyes could only stare back at the perpetrator, seemingly uncaring on the outside.

He had no heart to pump in a sentiment of fear. He had no real emotion to supplicate a string of words for forgiveness.

Marluxia's hands trailed over the thin man's shoulders, eyes narrowed in calculation and admiration as emerald eyes looked to him and then to the invading hand uncaringly. It wasn't as if Marluxia and Axel hadn't had sex previously…It was just now the circumstances were so much more different. The redhead had grown to dislike Marluxia greatly; the way his voice would grow so soft but yet deeply dominant with conceited notions poisoning every word. The smell of fresh cut flowers in spring that filled his nostrils while full lips brushed against the expanse of skin on his neck before biting down teasingly.

"I fucking hate you."

Marluxia stopped his assault for a moment, brilliant blue eyes glaring to the redhead. He smiled, lifting the other's chin, "Tell me, how does hate _feel_?"

_Delicious. _

_Powerful. _

_Consuming. _

Axel made no reply, eyes intense and challenging as lips found his again. Only then did he close his lids, surrendering any decency he acquired all for the moment. Only he would gain from this. Only his needs would be quenched. Marluxia was a tool, a catalyst to seize a momentary escape..

Tongues soon met, hands growing more and more desperate as articles of clothing fell to the ground in silence. The world was spinning around them in a mix of nauseating white and warm splashes of light colors thrown like scattered confetti. Axel shrugged off his jacket, fingers entwining in godlike hair as he crushed their mouths together hungrily. Marluxia's arms looped around the small of his back, fingers breaking into white flesh.

Axel pulled away from the kiss abruptly, breaths fleeting as blood rushed from his head to pool in the pits of his stomach. He glowered at Marluxia with dazed lust, hating and loving the sensations that ran through his thin physique. "Just hurry up…"

He rather it be rough and quick than prolonged and heated.

Marluxia smirked, chuckling darkly. The laugh sent delightful shivers down Axel's spine, fingers involuntarily twitching as number XI murmured, "Don't be so hasty."

The best way of torture was to do it slow and precise. Marluxia had the patience to do just that, fingers drifting over Axel's body both forcefully and with admiration. Not admiring to Axel, but instead to what they were.

Shells who had no emotions to feel bad or guilty for the acts they committed. No real sense of justice but of a burning distaste for beings with hearts when they themselves yearned to acquire the threads of necessities to being whole.

Axel's body met the bed with a thud, his breathing fast and a hint of a laugh echoing in the room as he watched Marluxia with amusement.

Clothes off.

Lights dimmed.

The redhead found himself between the mattress and Marluxia's bare skin, tongues intertwining as their hands gripped and tore at one another. Blood was always a part of their 'love-making' and Marluxia saw too it that his bed sheets would be stained with the liquid.

Fingers moved in and out of Axel, allowing for all the wounds to be pressed into Marluxia's back. Axel couldn't help but to chuckle between moans as he bit and clawed at the assassin, eyes burning with hunger and mischief.

Marluxia only took it for so long before he bit at Axel's lip, opening the skin and causing blood to gush out. Sometimes he would punch the redhead and leave bruises, other times he'd fuck Axel so hard that it would be difficult to walk for a day or two.

In return, Marluxia received numerous burns, bite marks, and deep long scratches. They were never easy on one another, which was probably why both secretly enjoyed it so much and greedily wanted more and more.

The best and worst part was always the fight for dominance. Marluxia made sure Axel was pinned and uncomfortable, stretching Axel's legs out to their limits as he fucked Axel into the mattress.

Axel's body shivered as he clutched the blankets, his eyes narrowed in pain, his lips parted to try and suck in life-giving oxygen as if it could bring him any comfort. Marluxia moved in and out of Axel's thin, sweating form with no mercy. Marluxia had so much power and grace; each thrust as potent, if not more, than the last.

Axel writhed underneath the god-like Nobody, trying his best to push away but yet bring him closer to get the activity done sooner. He provoked him, cursed at him; he called him a dirty rat-assed bastard or a gay prick nosed bitch that had to suck Xemnas off for the position he held in Castle Oblivion.

And it only made for more heat.

More sweat.

More skin.

More _friction_.

And as fast as it had started, it would end just as abruptly. A gasp, perhaps even a few string of incoherent words, and a shudder as the bed stopped moving and the only sound heard was the slowing of once rapid breaths.

The redhead would let Marluxia slump on top of him sometimes, or vice versa if he ever got the chance to be the one running the show. But only for a few moments before Marluxia got disgusted with the whole affair and would push the other off, sitting up as his fists promised some more 'love bruises'.

Axel sat up on the other side of the bed, feet almost reaching the ground as he kept his eyes to the floor.

Marluxia was murmuring some more of his 'intelligent' incoherencies, most likely concerning his annoyance with the ongoing sensation of never really feeling the full affects of the 'afterglow'. Axel could care less. Living, or existing in their case, in the moment was enough to keep him content.

But only for a while.

Axel rubbed at the bruises on his thigh as an arm draped around his shoulder and lips bit down on his neck in a twisted kiss.

"Ever hear of Marquis de Sade?"

Axel shivered, but grinned nonetheless, "Do explain…"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Har har… Axel x Marluxia. X3 That pairing has rough awesome hatesex written all over it. This was just a short little drabble I had stuck in my head for a while. And if you do not know who or what Marquis de Sade is, look it up. It's quite interesting.  



End file.
